Dead End
by Shiazen
Summary: Bagaimana jika Leon yang terluka terjebak di sebuah jalan buntu, tanpa senjata, tanpa bantuan, sedangkan sebuah objek mirip zombie siap menerjangnya? Humor sekaligus horror. Mind to RnR, CnC?


Gyahahahaha *ketawa nista*. Akhirnya saya bikin fic di fandom ini *ciumtanah* #maksudnyaloh. Persiapkan diri, jiwa(?) dan mental(?) anda karena author super keren ini telah mempublish karya jeniusnya :D *dibakar* Oke, maaf gila. Segera setel backsound RE 4 yang nyeremin then check this out!

* * *

><p><strong>Dead End<strong>

_**By Shia Zen cinta Leon setengah mati *what-the-hell!***_

_Disclaimer: Baca dan anda akan merasa RE punya saya *dibunuh CAPCOM*_

_Warnings: AU (tapi ga parah kok), cerita ngaco, humor garing, OOC_

* * *

><p>Leon tersesat.<p>

Ia benar-benar tersesat.

Sebelumnya, ia hanya bermaksud untuk memeriksa reruntuhan Raccoon City bersama Chris, Claire, Ada, Jill, dan Saddler(?). Dan betapa bodohnya, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar, Leon memilih untuk sendirian. Awalnya tidak masalah, namun semuanya berubah semenjak ia kehilangan jalan setapak. Hanya teman-temannya yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Namun ketika Leon membutuhkannya, mereka menghilang. _Author_ pun dibilang nggak kreatif karena _copy paste_ pembukaan sebuah film anak-anak.

"…" dengan tenang Leon melihat sekitar, berharap sebuah keajaiban akan datang dan menuntunnya pulang. Namun bukannya keajaiban yang datang, mala petaka pun tiba. Kakinya terjebak dalam perangkap perburuan. "Agh!" Leon mengerang kesakitan. Perlahan ia coba melepaskan kakinya, namun kini bukan hanya kakinya yang terluka, tangannya juga tertusuk duri jebakan dalam upaya melepaskan kakinya.

"Sialan," ingin rasanya Leon bersumpah serapah baik dalam bahasa jawa, batak, sunda, madura, papua, atau manapun itu meski Leon tidak tahu daerah mana saja itu. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar merasa sial. Ia tadi bahkan berangkat ke Raccon City hanya menggunakan ojek karena kapal _boots_ yang ia temukan saat menyelamatkan Ashley tidak berguna di sini.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Leon melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak ada orang di sini, kemana ia harus pulang? Leon bingung. Ia bukanlah Ebiet G. Ade yang bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang. Jadi ia memilih berjalan lurus menurut insting yang tidak dapat diandalkan.

'_Srek, srek, srek,'_

Terdengar suara sebuah objek berat bergerak di belakangnya. Leon merogoh sakunya untuk mencari senjata, namun tidak ada apa pun di situ. "Sial," Leon menoleh dengan ragu-ragu. Hanya ada beberapa kemungkinan apakah jenis makhluk yang ada di belakangnya ini. Kalau tidak manusia, hewan, _zombie_, maka ia _shinigami_(?).

Rambut kecoklatan Leon mengibas ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, membuat author tercengang atas kegantengannya. Namun ternyata, di situ, terdapat makhluk abstrak dengan rambut berantakan yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, makhluk itu berjalan ke arah Leon.

"!" Leon berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Namun kakinya yang terluka hanya mengijinkannya berlari dengan kecepatan setengah kilometer per jam. Leon berlari dan terus berlari. Namun ia berhenti ketika menyadari tak ada jalan lagi di depannya. 'Bagus, sekarang apa?' Leon menggigit bibir atasnya, panik, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sementara itu, _zombie_ tadi semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat.

'_Ponsel!'_ Leon merasa dia adalah makhluk terbodoh yang pernah ada, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika dia membawa telepon genggam? Dengan terburu-buru, diambilnya ponsel kuno dari balik jaketnya. Dipegangnya benda kecil itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. Dengan susah payah, Leon menelepon nomor yang sudah ada di kontaknya.

.

Sementara itu, _zombie_ sudah berjarak lima belas meter dari dirinya.

_'Teeet, teeet, teeet'_

"Angkat Chris, angkat!" Leon benar-benar panik, namun ia tetap berusaha berpikir jernih.

"Halo?" akhirnya, suara dari telepon.

"Chris!"

"Leon?"

"Cepat ke tempatku, aku butuh bantu—"

"_Chris, cepat lanjutkan._" Suara wanita.

"Iya, sebentar, ini ada telepon dari Leon. Sebentar…"

"Chris?" Apa ia sedang bicara dengan orang lain?

"Maaf Leon, nanti dulu ya."

"Tunggu! Ini darurat!"

"Kau mengganggu orang pacaran saja! Sudah, nanti dulu!"

"Tapi, Chri—"

'Teeeeeeet' telepon dimatikan.

_Readers_, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh ya, ini bukan fanfic _rated_ M (pikiran _author _aja yang _hentai_ kaleee!). Leon sedikit kesal pada temannya itu. Jadi bahkan pacaran lebih penting dari pada nyawanya? Huh?

.

Tiga belas meter lagi dari _zombie_ itu menangkap Leon…

Leon pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Jill

'Teeet, teeet, teeet'

"Kumohon… Angkat!"

"Halo?"

"Jill! Aku butuh—"

"Leon? Tadi Chris sudah bilang jangan mengganggu kan?"

'_Teeeeeeeeeet'_

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Leon yang terkejut sekaligus kesal. Jadi, pacar Crish adalah—Jill? Sejak kapan?

.

Namun dari pada memikirkan hal itu, yang lebih penting adalah: Sepuluh meter lagi _zombie_ itu akan sampai! Leon pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Standler. Standler tidak mungkin sedang berpacaran. Lagi pula ia penjahat yang telah bertobat sejak memasuki bulan puasa. Jadi, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkannnya.

'_Teeet, teeet, teeet'_

"Standler…. Aku mengandalkanmu!"

"…" Diangkat, tapi tidak ada yang bicara.

"Sandler! Ini aku, Leon."

"Hah? Meong?"

"Bukan, Leon!"

"Keong?"

"Bukan, bukan, Leon!"

"Xeon?"

"L! L! Linda, Linda!"

"Ooooh, Linda. Kok suaranya kayak cowok?"

"AAAAAGGGGHH!" ingin rasanya Leon meleparkan ponselnya pada _author_ yang lagi-lagi _copy paste dialog_ iklan lama.

.

Tujuh meter lagi!

Ada! Dia wanita yang kuat dan pintar. Jadi tidak mungkin dia salah mengira kalau yang menelepon Linda atau siapa pun itu.

'_Teeet, teeet, teeet'_

"Siapa ini?" akhirnya!  
>"Ini aku, Leon."<p>

"Oh, Leon, kenapa?"

"Aku butuh bantuan!"

"Nyantai, mas. Nyantai. Apaan sih?"

"Ada _zombie_ menyerangku!"

"Oh." Itu saja jawabannya?

"Bantu aku…" Leon bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nggak ah,"

'Teeeeeeeeeeeet' Dimatikan, lagi?

Leon mencoba menelepon wanita itu lagi. Namun…

'_Maaf, nomer yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk.'_

"Hah?" Leon benar-benar tidak menyangka ini. Apakah tidak ada orang yang peduli dengannya selain _author_ yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan mata penuh nafsu!

.

Lima meter sebelum _zombie_ itu sampai! Masih ada harapan! Claire! Gadis itu tidak mungkin mengecewakannya. Ya! Dia tidak mungkin sedang berpacaran maupun akan salah mengira siapa yang menelepon. Dia juga gadis yang penuh kepedulian. Benar…

'_Teeet, teeet, teeet'_ (Mampus, _author_ uda _copy paste_ 'Teeet, teeet, teeet' lima kali!)

"Halooo~" suara yang ceria. Leon berusaha tenang.

"Claire, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ah? Bantuan apa?"

"Ada _zombie_ mengejarku."

"Bunuh saja, kau kan kuat."

"Aku terluka, lagi pula aku tidak membawa senjata."

"Gawat! Tunggu di sana! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!~"

"Tunggu dulu! Claire—"

'_Teeeeeeeeeeet,'_ Anak itu bahkan belum bertanya dimana Leon berada!

Pupus sudah harapan terakhir Leon. Apakah ia harus mati secepat ini? Semuda ini? Disaat ia memiliki jutaan _fans_ dari seluruh dunia? Oke, ngaco. Tapi sungguh, Leon tidak rela harus mati sekarang.

.

Tiga meter…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Pisau yang biasa ia bawa juga tertinggal!

.

Dua meter…

Leon siap akan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Tangannya mengepal, bersiap-siap memukul _zombie_ dengan semua sisa tenaga yang ada.

.

Satu meter…

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Leon menatap heran _zombie_ itu.

.

"Mas, dompetnya jatuh." Kata _zombie_ itu. Tunggu! Mana ada _zombie_ bisa bicara bahasa manusia. Dan lagi, dia benar-benar membawa dompet Leon!

"Eh?"

"Saya pemulung mas, tadi saya menemukan dompet ini. Waktu saya lihat, fotonya mirip mas, jadi saya kejar deh masnya." Kata _zombie_ yang ternyata pemulung itu.

"Ah, makasih ya." Leon pun mengambil dompetnya dan tersenyum malu.

.

_Salah toh…_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Gyahahahahaah! Gilaaaaa~ Jangan marahin saya ya Leon :P<p>

Maaf fic ini gajenya minta ampun. Mind to review?


End file.
